1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to facing heads or the like, and refers more specifically to a structure for and method of lubricating a facing head while rotating the facing head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, facing heads have generally been lubricated while in a stationary condition through a radially extending fitting in the facing head. Such lubricating structure and method requires the periodic bringing of a facing head to a stationary condition from the usual working, rotating condition of the facing head. Further, such lubricating structure and method does not provide uniform lubricating of the facing head during all periods of operation thereof, since as the lubricating fluid is used up or leaks from the facing head, uniform lubricating of the facing head is not accomplished.
Further, previous structure for lubricating facing heads and the like has sometimes been complicated and often inefficient. Thus, generally the lubricating fluid has not been under external pressure and no pumping action has been provided for the lubricating fluid to maintain the lubricating fluid under even slight pressure. Therefore, there has been no assurance that lubricating fluid in previous facing heads has penetrated the often complex moving parts of the facing head or remained in all portions of the rotating facing head, particularly during high-speed rotation of the facing head.